Drunken Love
by DancesWithWolfe
Summary: What happens if two people fall in love over a stupid act? RyanOC
1. Drunken Love Not Forgotton

Disclaimer- Nothing! I own nothing! Csi: Miami belongs to CBS and such. I do however own Piper my character:)

Hint/Key: ''thought "" speech OK great!

Drunken Love!

It was cold and wet as Piper drove down the road to nowhere…

'What am I doing?' Piper thought to herself.

'He doesn't want to see me. He'll think I'm crazy. Sure were married but that's just because we were drunk we didn't know what we were getting are self's into.'

--------

Ryan Wolfe walked down the crowded Miami Crime Lab. He seemed to be walking in a straight line even though his thoughts were preoccupied with what he had done 3 weeks ago on leave.

"Damn! Wolfe watch where you're going!" was a shout from an obviously overworked coworker after Ryan had so carelessly ran in to him. Ryan didn't mind he had worse things to think about. He though about asking advise from a fellow CSI but, he had no one to ask. It seemed that every time he tried to ask Calleigh, Eric, or even Horatio he decided against it.

Once again he was thinking over possibilities.

'Calleigh. No she wouldn't understand besides telling her would be to embarrassing. Eric. Yea Right! He wouldn't keep it to himself. By tomorrow the news of his drunken marriage would be in the damn weekly memo. Gee that only leaves Horatio and there was no chance in hell's name that I would tell my boss that I got drunk in Vermont and ended up marring a fellow vacationer. After only one date too.'

-----------

"Dammit! Asshole!" Piper didn't normally cuss but a guy in a black Mazda just cut her off.

'Those guys in those sports cars think they can do anything' Piper sighed in relief. 'At least I am still alive' Her thoughts returned to Ryan. 'He must think I was insane to marry him. But it's not my fault. Pricord's city hall shouldn't let drunks get married. It's just absurd. Anyway we can always get a divorce. Right?' She stopped herself she was almost to Miami another 38miles to go.

'Great. 30 minutes till the end of my world and when I will meet my husband. Again'

Ryan had finally decided to ask Alexx Woods. Ryan stumbled into the morgue barely falling.

"Whoa! Hunny you okay?" Alexx asked more concerned of his eyesight.

'She's probably going to ask me how my eyesight is.'

"So, how is the eye?"

"Fine."

"Really?" Alexx said sarcastically.

"Really. All gone took the medication and very thing I had an appointment this morning.

"Well that's just great Ryan I'm glad to here it."

"Me and you both but, there is something I need your help with.."

Interrupting. "What? What is it?" concerned for her friend.

"First you have to promise not to tell a soul not even Horatio."

"Okay." She said now fully aware of the embarrassment in his voice.

"You… God this is embarrassing. You know that leave I took after the surgery?"

"Yes."

"Well I kind of went to the mountains for some down time in Vermont."

"Sounds like fun"

"Yea well I kind of met a girl there (quickly speaking now) and we went on a date and we got drunk…"

"OH GOD RYAN IS SHE PREGANT!" Alexx's eyes are wide as saucers.

"Nnnooo… God NO! Keep your voice down! We didn't get that far. 'At least I think' We…we got married and now I cant find her."

"And what do you need my help for? Looks like you've screwed up enough."

"Gee thanks for the help. I can't believe I even told you." He starts to walk away.

"Wait. Wait, do you know her name?"

"Piper something."

"Well that's a lot to go on." Alexx says pulling his chain.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to end up a married man to a women I've met once."

"I get you but I'm sorry I don't know how to help you. If she's smart she will find you. By the way, just out of curiosity, how can you get married while drunk in Vermont? I thought that was Vegas"

"Don't ask. Thanks anyway."

'Damn!'


	2. Finally!

Disclaimer- Again sadly I own nothing (except Piper) 

Ryan was in the break room using one of the many computers at the CSI's exposal. He was searching for the Hotel's phone number that Piper had stayed at "The Northlands Hotel and Resort". He had figured out how to finally find her it was simple really.

'All I have to do is call and ask for her phone number, and hopefully the hotel registry will give it to her husband.'

He whacked himself.

'Husband. Wife. He still couldn't believe he had gotten married. He still couldn't get use to the idea of not being able to find her.'

"You Idiot" he had said it without realizing it just as Callieigh had entered the room.

"Excuse me?"

'Oh crap.'

"Oh, hey Calleigh.Whats that?"

"You weren't referring to me were you Ryan?"

"Wha…No I was just thinking aloud."

"Whats the Hotel number for?" Mentioning to the monitor.

'Double crap, think fast, fast.'

"Umm…I have a friend who stayed there that I'm trying to get in touch with." 'Nice save.'

"Okay. Well, try not to talk to yourself anymore." Calleigh said has she has heading to the door with her coffee.

'I need to be more care.'

Piper had checked in to her hotel and now was awaiting her lunch that was supposedly suppose to be here by now.

'Damn. Those waiters taking so long couldn't they hurry up she was in a hurry. Now Piper what do you plan to say to this husband of yours? I wonder if he gets drunk often. One things for sure it's not going to be hard to find him, he does work at the Crime Lab. One of the few things I know about him. I need to stop being sarcastic.'

She started to get her stuff together. She didn't know if she should change or not.

A knock was at the door.

'Finally!'

"I'm sorry sir we can't give out former or present guests."

'Great! Thanks for nothing!'

"Sir? Sir, are you there?"

"But, I'm husband." 'Finally, I can use this whole ting to my advantage.'

"No matter the situation."

"I also need to meet her on a important matter regarding the death of a friend. I'm a Csi in Miami." 'Did I just lie? It was for a emergency'

"…….Oh, okay well her cell number is 345-196-2367"

" Thank you! Thank you sir."

Ryan ran out of the Break room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"YES! Finally! Thank you God!"

'Oppss, Everyone is staring at me.'

Everyone in the lab was staring at him. Delko was the one with the first comment.

"Hey, Wolfe finally got a date?"

'Okay that's the last one' He couldn't handle it any more; he was sick of Eric's comments.

"Actually, I'm MARRIED!" 'Damn, Bad, Bad abort! Abort!'

This caught everyone's attention including Piper, who had just asked the Secretary for Wolfe's home address.

"Ohh, well congratulations" Delko's smile had faded but he had picked it back up and painted it back on.

"Must be a luck girl Ryan, when do we get to meet her?" Calliegh asked in a cherry mood.

'CRAP! BIG CRAP! What did I just do?"

"I'll ask, and thanks."

Everyone went back to doing what they needed to do. Then, Ryan saw her.

'Oh my god! There she is.'

"Actually I'm MARRIED!"

'Damn! Nice to know his keeping it to himself. Am I going to die? I must be dead right now. How could he do that? Did he plan it from the beginning? Damn!'

He was staring at her right now.

'Maybe he doesn't recognize me. No!'

Ryan was now walking towards her in a hurried rush. Piper turned and walked out the door, she was half way to her car. After Ryan had told the secretary to tell Horatio that he had to go home now he walked out the building.

'Keys in the ignition, car started. Now drive! Drive baby like you've never drove before'

Ryan put his hand on her hand that was on the keys to keep her from driving off.

" I need to talk to you." 'Obviously! Was he stupid too?"

Cliff hanger does the format of the writing seem a little off from my normal writing? Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Hotels or My House?

Disclaimer- Again nothing but Piper, but if I did their would be a shirtless Ryan in are mist or moresmiles uncontrollably

Towels

--------------

Ryan held his hand on the ignition. He wasn't letting her go. Again.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know my hotel. Try to figure out weather or not you wanted this to happen."

"Wanted this to happen? I'm married to a girl I don't know." He stuck up his hand so the gold band could glisten in the sun.

"You're still wearing it? She had a bit of disbelief in her voice. 'I took mine off the minute I saw it.'

"Actually, it kind of got stuck." He let a smile fade across is face.

"What are we going to do? I'm too young to be married."

"Whoa, just out of concern for my ass how old are you?"

"Don't worry not that young I'm 24." She smiled at the way he freaked out.

'Now I know why I went out with her she's gorgeous'

This wasn't a lie. One of his coworkers walked by and he fell silent in till he was out of voice range.

"Do you want to go to some where more private? I don't want my coworkers to know I got married to woman I met once and I don't know anything about."

"Umm sure. How about the diner down the street?"

"I'll meet you there."

"Good, but could you take your hand off mine so I can drive?" He still had his hand on hers to prevent her from driving off.

"Right." His said it embarrassed, and she noticed.

-------------------------------

Fifteen minutes Piper pulled into the 'Hawthorne Diner and Bakery' (A/N I'm listening to Hawthorne Heights right now) with Ryan just behind her. She turned of her car and crawled out, walking towards the door. Ryan got out of his car and ran ahead of her, opening the door for her. The ringing of the bell alerted Mrs. Hawthorne who came out from behind the counter with to menus. Ryan and Piper sat in the table farthest from the door and all the way in the corner.

"So, this is awkward." He looked at her eyes which were wandering everywhere but, weren't looking at him.

Mrs. Hawthorne gave Ryan the menus and stood there her eyes burning into his skull.

"What?" He was confused.

"I was just wondering why you were cheating on your wife."

Piper looked up at the rather plump 50s something woman.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" Ryan was thinking about ways to escape but she was blocking the way out of the booth.

"Lets see you have a ring she doesn't, you come to a diner which not many couples come to, you both showed up in different cars, and she doesn't seem to know what she's doing here."

"Ahh… I uh." He was flustered and didn't know what to say. 'Why don't you butt out?'

"My ring is getting resized. And as for the cars and the diner, I came from my Mom's while he came from work; this diner was in the middle of the two. Oh, and I'm here because I want to be. Thank you and I'll take a Diet Coke."

Mrs. Hawthorne took her order and turned to Ryan.

"Coffee, thanks."

Mrs. Hawthorne walked off with a smug look on her face.

Ryan turned back to Piper.

"Thanks. I didn't know what to say."

"That much was apparent."

"So can you tell I'm embarrassed?"

"Every."

"Piper right?"

"Yep and your Ryan."

"You remembered?"  
"I was drunk not an amnesia victim. What do we do?"  
"Get a divorce."

Both Ryan and Piper fell silent as Mrs. Hawthorne returned with drink orders and to take their food orders.

"I'm not hungry do you want anything?" Ryan looked at Piper for an answer.

"No, I ate before I came."

Mrs. Hawthorne looked put out as she walked behind the counter.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"It depends can you afford it or not."

"I know I can't. You?"

"I just had surgery. I can't afford rent."  
Piper looked up at him she had noticed the scar when they had met before but she didn't know how he had gotten it.

"How di…?

"Don't ask." Ryan had snapped at her without noticing it.

Piper eyes filled with terror he had yelled at her and she couldn't handle getting yelled at anymore. Ryan catching the tear that fell down her face tried to apologize.

"Look I'm sorry, it's a sore subject like you being yelled at."

Piper looked up and smiled she had already stopped the tears before they could all come.

"I don't like getting yelled at." 'Why am I telling him this? I don't like talking about what he did to me.'

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Any way I get paid in a couple of weeks I'll afford it then."

"I'd hate for you to pay for it all by yourself. In a month, I'll be able to pay for some of it."

"What do you do anyway? I don't remember you telling me when we went out."

"I write, for newspapers and stuff."

"So you're like a journalist."

She smiled. "Kinda."

"Here." He gave him his number and address.

"I already have it."

"Wow, you were faster then me when it came to finding each other."

She laughed at his face.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Flacon Motel"

"Are you serious?" 'That place wasn't fit for a crack addict much less his wife. His wife? Dammit Ryan stop!'

"I told you I couldn't afford the Divorce."

"Fine it's settled you're staying with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry I have a guest bedroom"

"Okay but I need to stop at my room, or old room." Again she smiled.

He got out of the booth and put a 10 dollar bill on the table then he took her hand and led her out the door.

What do you think Plz review I need to know how my writing is.


	4. Nameless Joy in the Rain

Disclaimer-I don't own anything because if I did I would make a show just for the "THE HOT FACTORS" ;)

Thanks for the review! THE 1 REVIEW! Come on people I know you people have opinions!

Nameless Joy in the Rain

Ryan pulled into the parking lot. Piper had agreed to follow him just incase she couldn't find his house. At first she was reluctant to stay at his house but at this rate her funds were going she wouldn't be able to afford the run down hotel or the divorce.

She stepped out of her silver Pontiac that her father had bought her after collage and walked over to Ryan's car window.

"I'll just be a minute I didn't have that much stuff. Are you sure you want to let me stay with you I can be quite the guess?"

"I'm sure you're not that bad, and if you're not back in 10 I'll send out a search party."

"It won't take me that long." She laughed in spite of the nervous look on his face, and walked off towards the rat infested hotel.

------------------------------------

Piper walked up to the third floor and look back over the balcony at Ryan's car.

'_He doesn't know about me yet he stays. Piper you know his only still here because he wants to be free. Free from you."_

"Damn you conscience!" She didn't know she had said out loud in till a guy covered in tattoos and piercing looked out with a questioning glance. Piper in one quick glance opened the door and walked in tripping over a chair that was already turned over.

'_What the…' _Then she noticed her surroundings her hotel room was in chaos.

_-------------------------------------_

'_What's taking so long?'_ Ryan started to pound his head into the headrest if his silver Hummer. He had done this a lot lately, after the accident, after the meds, after the surgery, and now the marriage.

After 15 minutes

Ryan was getting impatient, usually he was a patient man but he was already nervous around Piper after he had seen her tear up after he snapped at her.

'_Okay that's it.'_ Ryan ran up the steps to the third floor only be shocked to see the door to her hotel room wide open and sobs coming out if the door. He walked in without hesitation. What he saw broke his heart. Clothes, furniture and papers were everywhere and his wife (A/N I couldn't resist) was couched in the middle of the room crying. He had no clue what to and it was obvious that she didn't see him.

'_God she's crying.'_ He could handle blood, dead bodies, and the worst criminals without a soul, but put him in front of crying woman and he would break down the door of his mind.

He walked up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched and turned around tm look in his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its okay, I shouldn't have been crying any way."

"If anything is missing, we can write up a report."

"Nothing important but, thanks."

She started up her stuff and he helped by cleaning up the place. When they were done he took her stuff and ran to put it in her car but just as they turned from her car it started to pour.

"umm…Strange."

"What's that?"

"It's raining in Miami."

"Okay…So are we gonna go?" She pushed him out in to the rain and laughed.

"Hey, not fair!" He returned the favor and pulled her out into the rainfall, into his arms and they locked eyes. She pulled away towards her car and he stared at her with question.

---------------------------------

This is the end of this chapter if you like it then tell me if, not tell me why,

So be kind don't deny

My request, for a review. Or two!

See what happens next! R&R! BTW thanks for the few reviews I love ya guys!


	5. Gold Bands, Bets, Calls, and Flashbacks

Disclaimer- I own again nothing but Piper, but if I did there would be a shirtless Ryan in are mist! ;) Woohoo!

Just a heads up this chapter is a flashback about how Ryan and Piper met at the Northlands Hotel and Resort ;) and you just might find put a little of Piper's past and what she looks like.

Gold Bands, Bets, Calls, and Flashbacks

Ryan had just checked in to the hotel (and Resort) and was already bored out of his mind.

'_I only took this vacation because H told me to. I shouldn't even be here.'_

The past few months had been hell for Ryan Wolfe. He had been threw excruciating pain when he was shot in the eye with a nail gun, double vision, meds, and finally surgery. His eyes were doing fine it was the memories he couldn't get away from. He really had not talked about it with anyone. It wasn't that his coworkers didn't know, they did, they just didn't know the inside affects.

Ryan stepped on to the elevator pressing the fourth button. Just as the elevator, doors were closing a woman shouted.

Piper's day wasn't going at all well. The plane had lost her luggage; the hotel didn't have her reservation, she was tried from the plane ride, the plane turbulence had caused her to dump coffee all over her blouse, she got coach instead of her scheduled first class, and the guy next to her was way to flirty for her liking.

"Hold the doors please!"

Ryan held out his hands to keep the doors from closing.

'_Finally a decent moment of my day.'_

She walked into the elevator to see a 28ish, dark haired, good-looking male.

"Thanks" With a quick glance. _'Two good things about my day.'_

"No Problem."

-----------------------------

"Hold the doors please!"

'_Now what?' _

He stuck his hand out, the doors reopened to a gorgeous 5'7 woman. She had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair with piercing dark brown eyes carrying a laptop bag.

'_Whoa.'_

"Achem"Ryan was trying to get her attention he had noticed that she hadn't pressed a button.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah what floor?"

"Oh, I'm going to four too."

_Ding!_ The elevator opened its doors to a beautifully decorated hallway. They both stepped out and turned right. She smiled at him and he returned it. They kept walking past more and more doors in till they both reached the same door.

"Well looks like there was a mix up at the front desk." He was irritated, he wasn't even supposed to be here and yet this happens.

"I don't want to sound accusing but do you have the keys to prove they gave you this room?" She was being cautious but it was hard not to after what had happened to her a year and a half ago.

"What!" He held up the keycard and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Right. I'll call the front desk."

She unlocked the door with her key card and walked in. He didn't know what to do so he stayed outside the door. She laid her lap top case down on the bed and turned to look at the man she had just met in the elevator and saw him standing in the doorway looking around the room.

"You can come in you know." She didn't have a bad feeling about him. This was strange, because she always had a bad feeling when it came to men. She didn't understand them; but they didn't understand her either. She was never good in relationships and it only made it harder when she was used.

"Thanks."

She picked up the room's phone and dialed the front desk.

"Northlands Hotel and Resort how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm in room 439 and there has been some mix up because there is a guy who kind of got the same room as me."

"What's your name and his?"

"My name is Piper Amery and his is…." She looked at him.

Ryan took this has his cue, "Ryan Wolfe." They exchanged smiles and Piper continued with the conversation on the other line whilst he continued to look around the room. The clerk responded.

"Hold on please…..yes I see the trainee must have given him the wrong key. He can come to the front and get the right key he should be in room 416."

"Okay, thank you."

She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that today my day was horrible, but it's you who has to move."

"Figures something like this would happen to me."

"Any way, you're in room 416 and your key is at the front desk."

"Great. See ya around."

"I bet." He smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke up exhausted, he didn't get any sleep. It didn't matter where he went, however the excluded it was he still couldn't get the nightmares to stop. He got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and wandered outside. He did not have any interest in any winter activities; it is as if he was there for only one reason as Horatio put it so delicately:

"_Wolfe, your colleagues and I believe this trip will do well for you and improve you work in the long run."_

Wolfe walked outside in to the cold Vermont air. He didn't predict the weather to be this cold today. He wrapped his arms around his leather jacket and continued ahead. After awhile his thoughts drifted to the girl, he met yesterday.

"'_I bet' what did that girl mean by it? Why is it bothering me so much?"_

Just as if he had rung a bell, Piper came up behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper loved to do anything worthwhile so it cam natural to her to snowboard. She had never tried before but she liked a challenge, and it was only minutes before she had mastered it. She kept thinking back to yesterday to the guy she had met in the elevator.

"_Ryan Wolfe, Hmm what a funny name. Why am I thinking about him?"_

Then, she saw him walking down the mountain and she took this as her chance. She walked half ran up behind him and called his name, "Hey, Ryan!"

He heard name and turned to face the culprit. Its like his thoughts had come alive and she was standing right in front of him.

"Hey. I thought I'd see you around." He smiled at her after he spoke.

"Yes, well you owe me dinner."

"Excuse me, I've spoken to you twice and exchanged no more than 20 words with you, and I owe you dinner?"

"I did bet you that we'd meet again, and you accepted."

"How did I accept? Because I don't remember."

"When you smiled, I saw that as accepting the deal. So you owe me dinner."

"I barely no you."

"All the more reason to take me to dinner."

She stopped and stared at him.

"Just keep in mind that if you say no we are staying at the same hotel and I know what room you're in."

She smiled and he gave in.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at eight."

They separated both with huge smiles on there faces.

-------------------------------

Piper stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes that met the open blinds and the sunlight streaming threw them. She was experiencing one of the worst hangovers she ever had. She covered her eyes and she felt a cold piece of metal touch her face. She sat up straight and let out a shriek. For on her finger was gold band and she knew who she had married. She got dressed hoping to god noting happened farther than the ring.

----------------------------------------

She ran all the way down the hall to 439 and pounded on the door. Her knocking woke up the guy next to Ryan's room, "He's not there, now can I go back to sleep?"

"Sorry." She ran down the flight of stairs and ran up to the clerk at the front desk.

"Can I help you madam?"

"Yea hi I need to know if a Ryan Wolfe has checked out."

The clerk typed on the keyboard, "Yes he has anything else?"

"How long ago?"

"About a little over an hour ago."

Piper was about to either pass out, cry or both.

"Does he have a cell phone number?"

"Yes, 555-129-2345"

"Thank you." She thanked him while she wrote the last digit on the post-it she got her desk. She picked up her cell from her belt and dialed his number. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP She was getting a busy signal; she continued to dial the number while going back to her room.

------------------------------------

(A/N just a heads up this is back a while ago when Ryan wakes up.)

Ryan woke up earlier than usual, and turned over to come face to face with Piper. Biting back the urge to scream, he got out of her bed, found his clothes, got dressed, left, went to his room, packed, left, checked out, got in his car and drove all the while freaking out and his head throbbing.

'_FUCK! Shit what did I just do?'_

He slammed his fist down on the dash at the same time he swerved back on to the road. Then, he saw the hardware (hahaha) on his ring finger. He slammed on the brakes and drove as fast as he could back to the hotel. _'This has got to be the worst possible thing that I have ever did.' _

He picked up his cell and called the hotel.

"Northlands Hotel and Resort…"

"I need to you to put me threw to room 416."

RINGRINGRING

------------------------------------------

Piper walked down the hall to her room still dialing Wolfe's number. BEEPBEEP All she was getting was a busy signal. Looked like she was going to Miami. 'I don't need this right now.'

--

Ryan gave up and continued to drive back to the hotel.

(Sometime later) Ryan got out of the car and ran into the hotel up to the clerk.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yea I need to know of Piper Amery has checked out?"

"Yes she did a little over 30 minutes ago."

"Thanks."

Knowing his best chance of finding her was to go back to Miami and use his resources to his exposal there. Ryan got back in to his car and drove to the nearest airport.

---------------------------

Okay that last part sucked but I hope you all caught on to the fact that they were both calling at the same time and quit at the same. NEWAY REVIEW tell me if it SUCKED or ROCKED what I need to IMPROVE or LOSE! LOVEYOU GUYS NEWAY! SMILES Sorry it took long to update blame it writers block, school, colds, and grades! SUZANNE! insert heart


End file.
